jayplayswolfquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
There are many important characters in the JayPlays WolfQuest legacy, but a list of some of the major ones can be found below. Heirs (and mates) * Katari - the founding mother of our WolfQuest series * Tarrell - the founding father of our WolfQuest series * Kya - our first heir, dominant female of the Legacy Pack * Courage - Kya's mate, dominant male of the Legacy Pack * Nova - Kya's heir and Andromeda's brother, dominant male of the Galaxy Pack * Equinox - Nova's mate, dominant female of the Galaxy Pack * Andromeda- Kya's heir and Nova's sister, subordinate female of the Galaxy Pack * Orion- Andromeda's mate, subordinate male of the Galaxy Pack Side Stories Side story wolves are those who were not selected as heirs, but who were featured in their own short stories that ran as specials alongside the heir's story. First generation side stories * Apollo - son of Katari and Tarrell from their first litter * Cassidy - daughter of Katari and Tarrell from their first litter * Lucan - son of Katari and Tarrell from their first litter * Neo - daughter of Katari and Tarrell from their first litter * Rowan - son of Katari and Tarrell from their third litter * Shaster - son of Katari and Tarrell from their third litter * Flare - son of Katari and Tarrell from their fourth litter * Kirian - son of Katari and Tarrell from their fourth litter Second generation possible side stories * Hope - daughter of Kya and Courage from their first litter * Serobi - daughter of Kya and Courage from their first litter * Tapio - son of Kya and Courage from their first litter * Koonta - son of Kya and Courage from their first litter * Zona - daughter of Kya and Courage from their second litter * Nekora - daughter of Kya and Courage from their second litter * Willow - daughter of Kya and Courage from their second litter * Midnight - daughter of Kya and Courage from their second litter * Finch - daughter of Kya and Courage from their third litter * Dale - son of Kya and Courage from their third litter Side Story Descendants Side story descendants are the heirs of a side story. If a puppy stands out from a litter for a number of reasons, they may be selected to continue on their parents' legacy in a side story and may impact other side stories or even the heir's story! * Myra - daughter of Shaster and Aspen (Flare's side story) * Navi - daughter of Kirian and Alaska * Nizian - son of Apollo and Timber * Delta - daughter of Flare and Krystal Antagonists There have been several antagonistic wolves and packs over the course of the series. Eleos The Eleos Pack is a separate storyline based off a collaborate work with Songheart. It was founded by Lauren and Horatio. * Lauren- founding mother of the Eleos Pack * Horatio- founder father of the Eleos Pack * Charlotte- daughter of Horatio and Lauren from their first litter * Tobias- son of Horatio and Lauren from their first litter * Shadow- son of Horatio and Lauren from their second litter * Jax- son of Horatio and Lauren from their second litter * Corbin- son of Horatio and Lauren from their second litter * Cailia- daughter of Horatio and Lauren from their second litter